


His World

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Shooting Star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine’s parents’ of view of the shooting during Shooting Star</p>
            </blockquote>





	His World

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Blaine’s parents have been very distant since he came out; working more, not inviting him places, not saying love you etc. during the shooting, Blaine leaves them a message apologizing for being such a bad son and saying he just wishes they could love him. They freak out because they don’t know if their son is alive or dead and they do love him but they just couldn’t relate to him and they rush to the school, emotional reunion and they tell Blaine how much they love him and explain

Andrew Anderson was a busy man. He was a partner in his law firm and had a pile of cases to get through almost every day. Years before, when he first got the job it meant less time at home with his family but…but that was alright.

Honestly, after Cooper left and Blaine came out he couldn’t really spend time at home. He loved Blaine, he really did. His youngest son was talented, smart, and a good kid but Andrew didn’t know how to react to a gay son. He had always pictured Blaine getting married to a sweet woman, having children and living a good life.

He never pictured his son in a hospital bed because he had gone to a dance with a boy. 

Maybe he was scared, but he hated the fact that he couldn’t suck it up and be the father his son deserved. 

"Breaking news," Andrew glanced up at the small television in the corner of his office as he worked through the pile of forms on his desk. "Gunshots have been fired at William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. No reports of casualties have been reported but SWAT has been dispatched. Further information will be reported as we get it."

Andrew’s heart stopped beating. The school his son had gone to in order to be closer to the boy he loved was under attack? Blaine was in danger?

"Did you see the news?" His wife sobbed on the phone as soon as he called. "Did you see it?"

Of course he did. His baby boy was in danger.

Andrew could see his youngest walking for the first time, smiling up at him with that wide grin and bright eyes, singing to himself as he wrote his own songs, his eyes glowing as he ranted about this boy he had met…

 

And to think he could be hurt or…

"I’m on my way now," Andrew muttered, feeling numb. He hung up his phone and stood up, grabbing his keys and his cells phone as he ran out of the office. Two steps out of the door, he noticed the blinking on his cell phone.

Missed Call from Blaine 

Voicemail from Blaine

Andrew’s hands shook as he dialed voicemail and held the phone up to his ear. 

"Dad? Daddy?" Blaine voice trembly. "Um…Someone is in the school and they have a gun. I don’t know what’s happening but we’re all hiding in the choir room. I’m okay right now. But they…"

The phone went silent and in the background Andrew could hear what sounded like a door handle being jerked. 

Andrew’s heart stopped and he stopped breathing. 

"Okay," Blaine whispered. "I want to tell you that I love you and…and I know that I haven’t been the son you want but I tried. I really tried to get you…to get you to love me because I love you. I’m sorry I’m a mistake. At least…you have Cooper. I wish I could have done more."

 

The phone went dead and Andrew felt his knees give out a little. 

Lisa was waiting for him at the school, hair a mess and makeup smeared down her face. She was shaking as he pulled her into his arms and they waited for news.

The absolute best moment of his life was when the SWAT team reported that everyone was safe. 

Blaine stumbled out of the school, eyes wide and face pale. As soon as he caught sight of his parents his face crumpled a bit and he ran to the, throwing himself into his mother’s arms. When Lisa let him go Blaine hesitated before taking a step towards his father. Andrew didn’t wait a second before pulling him into a hug. 

"You’re not a mistake," Andrew whispered, tears running down his face as Blaine buried his face into his father’s suits. "Don’t ever think you are a mistake. You are my baby. I love you more than anything else in the entire world."

"I love you too daddy," Blaine sobbed. "I was so scared."

"You have no idea how scared I was," Andrew gently rocked his son back and forth. "You are the best son I could ever wish for. I am so lucky to have you in my life. I love you so, so much Blaine. Don’t you ever doubt that."

Blaine nodded against his chest and hugged him a little tighter.

Andrew would never forgive himself for being the father he had been so far, but he was going to work to be the father Blaine deserved.


End file.
